<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversations In the Dark by ItsNotEasyBeingQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833902">Conversations In the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen'>ItsNotEasyBeingQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hero's Hero [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, nightbird!blaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen/pseuds/ItsNotEasyBeingQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine had always felt there was something special about the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Hero's Hero [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/809385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conversations In the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine had always felt there was something special about the night.  There was a freedom in the darkness.  In the daylight, everything was exposed and open for all to see, and hiding required an often exhausting amount of skill and effort.  The darkness provided its own kind of shield, allowing him to rest his internal defenses and breathe openly for a while.</p><p>Of course, he wasn’t the only one that the darkness concealed.  Those with purposes darker than the night itself could use it to their advantage, as well.  Unfortunately for them, Blaine was much better acquainted with the secrets of the dark than they were.  The night was his ally in a way it could never be to them.</p><p>None of his experience had prepared him for the night that would change his life forever.  Never in a thousand lifetimes did he expect to find his true love in the middle of the night while he lay broken and bruised in an alleyway.  He’d be tempted to think of Kurt as a beam of light, but that wouldn’t be right.  One of two things would happen to light in the darkness – either it would shatter it, or it would be swallowed up by it.  Kurt had done neither.</p><p>Instead, Kurt had come to travel alongside Blaine, making sure he stayed protected and not letting him slip too close to the edge where he could be lost.  He’d become an anchor, a lifeline – a reason to go on patrol in the evening and a reason to come back every time. </p><p>With Blaine’s odd hours, he and Kurt frequently didn’t get a lot of time together during the day.  Whenever he could, Kurt would make sure he was awake when Blaine came in, helping him change out of his suit and tending to any new battle wounds, as he called them.  Then they’d curl up together on the couch or in bed, Kurt nursing a cup of tea while Blaine had a late dinner or snack, and they’d talk while the world was sleeping.  They always spoke in hushed tones, the way people do in the wee hours, like everything shared at that time of night was a secret.  Maybe it was.</p><p>All Blaine knew was that in those moments, he relished the night more than he ever had.  With Kurt by his side, he didn’t have to be alone in the darkness anymore.  He had someone to cherish and love, and someone to love him in return.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there when you get lonely, lonely<br/>
Keep the secrets that you told me, told me<br/>
And your love is all you owe me<br/>
And I won’t break your heart </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted as part of "Happy Valenklaine's Day 2021," my collection of works for the Klaine CrissColfer Library's 2021 Valentine's Day Challenge.  The prompt song was Conversations In the Dark by John Legend.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>